bookoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Posada
Maria Posada is the main deuteragoinst of The Book of Life. She is the main love interest of both Manolo and Joaquin. Physical Appearance Maria is a beautiful, spunky, kind, gorgeous young woman with a small slender hour-glass figure. She has large hazel brown eyes and salmon colored lips, her hair is brown umber an curly with curls and pulled up into a high ponytail with a side fringe parted to the right. She wears an off the shoulder sleeved Puebla with a long red skirt and three gold golden stripes along the bottom. Along with it she wears a gold circular locket, necklace. Personality Maria is a kind, adventurous, rebellious, passionate, independent, very brave, very courageous, fearless, empowered, very strong, strong-willed, free-willed, bold, very daring and very determined young woman who believes in freedom, free will, strength of choice and indomitable spirit. She is not a stereotypical princess and is by no means a helpless, defenseless, weak or vulnerable damsel in distress but rather a very strong fighter who can do things on her own and without any help from anyone, and she stands up for what's right. Maria is also a sweet, very benevolent, friendly, very loving, very generous, very caring, compassionate young woman who loves and cares for both her family and her friends and her hometown of San Angel very much and very dearly. She also loves and adores to read books for both fun and enjoyment. Maria is also a adventurous adventure-loving freedom-loving young woman. Maria is also a avid booklover, bookworm and bibliophile who what' to learn and know new and different information and knowledge. Maria is also a rebel. In the Book of Life She first appeared in the film as a young kid watching her best friends Manolo and Joaquin fight for her affection. When La Muerte and Xibalba saw the three, the two decided to make a bet on who would win Maria's heart. Xibalba inmediately chose Joaquin as he was impressed with Joaquin's strength and desire to be a great hero (and his sowewhat showoff nature) while La Muerte chose Manolo, due to his sensitive and kind nature (and being a female and woman she understood better who would win Maria's heart). Maria is later seen with Manolo and Joaquin as they walk around town of San Angel and pass by the pig pens where the pigs are ready to be slaughtered and killed. Not wanting that to happen, she releases them, causing chaos and havoc in the town of San Angel and angering her father. She does not regret her actions but feels bad and gulity that she broke Manolo's first guitar. Her father then decides to send her away to study with the sisters and nuns in Spain in order for her to stop being in a rebellious and reckless phase and bceome a proper young lady. When she is sent off, her father cries and excuses himself. Manolo and Joaquin also come and Manolo gives Maria the baby piglet Chuy that she was fond of while she gives Manolo a new guitar with the words "Always play from the heart. -Love Maria" inscribbed on the back. While she rides the train, her bonnet is loose and Joaqunin catches it, keeping it as a memento when he fails to give it back to her. She returns to San Angel ten years later having grown into a beautiful, pretty, gorgeous young woman, catching the eye of every mortal human male in San Angel (even Xibalba, much to La Muerte's annoyance and jealousy). She attends Manolo's first bullfight and is worried and concerned when she believes Manolo will kill the bull. While the rest of the townspeople of San Angel jeer and boo at Manolo for not killing the bull, Maria applauds his compassionate gesture. Later, when everyone has left, she hears Manolo sing about how he feels like he will never fit in and be accepted for being true to himself ("Creep" song) and feels sorry for him. She later attends her father's grand welcome back home party celebrating her return, but is annoyed when she finds out her father is also arranging for her to marry Joaquin. She also becomes annoyed with his sexist views of mortal, human girls and mortal, human women and goes to her room, where Manolo's friends try to help Manolo win her heart, much to her annoyance and amusement. Manolo decides to sing her his own song and seems to be won over, but she teases him by saying "You think it was going to be that easy?" and pushing him over her balcony. She holds his guitar and promises to give it back to him, but this causes a fight between Joaquin and Manolo over her affection. She intervenes and stops the fight, saying she has also learned fencing. Soon, some of Chakal's men threaten San Angel and she is ready to fight along Manolo's side to protect the town, but Joaquin takes care of everything. General Posada once more pushes Maria to accept Joaquin's proposal for the sake of the town, forcing her to flirt with him, breaking Manolo's heart. Later that night, Manolo once more goes to her porch and asks her to meet him once more outside town. She reluctantly agrees and follows a path of white wax candles, leading to Manolo singing about his love for her. He shows her the view of San Angel when the sun shines over it, creating a beautiful, pretty, gorgeous spectacle and describes this as the feeling he gets with always being with her. Maria returns his affection and states she will always love a mortal,man who plays from the heart and accepts his proposal. However, Xibalba interrupts this by sending a two headed snake to bite her, putting her into a coma. Manolo, believing she is dead, bring her to Joaquin and General Posada who believe she is dead and blames Manolo for her death. She is resurrected after Joaquin kisses her forehead, with his magic, magical medal of everlasting life touching her heart an her skin and reviving her. She is very deeply heartbroken to hear Manolo is dead and decides to marry Joaquin to protect the town, as she can no longer be with Manolo. She is not seen again until her almost wedding with Joaquin, where Chakal and his army of banditos interrupt the wedding ceremony and proceed to steal back the medal of everlasting, eternal life. she rallies the towns people together with an inspiring speech. She is soon reunited with Manolo, who has been resurrected after completing his trial to see if he was worthy of regaining his life and engages her in a passionate passion-filled kiss before she and the towns people engage in the fight against Chakal and his army of banditos. During the fight, Chakal grabs Maria and tells Joaquin and Manolo to bring the magic magical medal or he will kill her (which earns a disgruntled comment from Maria) but Manolo (with the help of his family) climbs to the top of the building and frees her while the two dance and fight Chakal. Manolo decides to sacrifice himself after seeing that Chakal is going to use the bombs on his chest to blow up himself and the town of San Angel with him. Manolo and Joaquin restrain him while Manolo pushes Joaquin away and topples the bell onto him and Chakal in order to protect the town from the explosions of the bomb. He faces Maria and tells her not to forget him. She is heartbroken once more but is happy when she discovers Manolo is alive due to being given the medal of eternal everlasting life by Joaquin. The two are soon married as her father accepts Manolo as his son in law and happily and joyfully sing and celebrate with the town of San Angel. Relationships Manolo Maria and Manolo have always been best friends since they were young little kids. But over the years, she starts to fall in love with him. It would seem as young little kids she chose him from the beginning because she was upset and felt gulity when his first guitar broke and gave him a new one and told him to always play from the heart. She even told Manolo that "I will always love a man that always plays from the heart". Manolo has always been in love with Maria since they were young little kids. When she leaves, he promises to wait for her return, a promise he keeps. While she tended to tease him and played hard to get, it was evident that she truly loved Manolo as he won her over by being himself and treating her as his equal. His songs and simple gestures were romantic and earned her love. When Xibalba tricked him into thinking that Maria died, Manolo was deeply heartbroken and was willing to let himself be killed to join Maria in the underworldly afterlife. Even when he died, he wanted to regain his life in order to be with her again once he realized he had been tricked by Xibabla. Maria was also deeply heartbroken upon hearing he died. The two reunite near the end of the film and share a passionate kiss before engaging Chakal and his army of banditos in a battle to protect the town of San Angel. Near the end of the movie Maria and Manolo marry each other. Joaquin Maria and Joaquin have also been best friends since they were young little kids. Joaquin has also been in love with Maria since they were young little kids. Joaquin and Manolo have been fighting and competing for Maria's love and heart since they young little kids. While Maria did care for Joaquin, she was very disgusted and very turned off by his sexist views of mortal, women and their roles in human society. While he did not mean any harm, this was enough to disgust Maria and whatever interest she may have had in him was gone. However, from the beginning it would seem that she had chosen Manolo as she seemed closer to him than she was to Joaquin. However, despite all of this, Maria did truly, genuinely cared for Joaquin as a friend and didn't want to hurt his emotions and feelings. She was also willing to marry him to protect the town of San Angel from Chakal and his army of banditos. However, Joaquin sees Maria's true feeling and he was willing to put her happiness and joy before his own as he refused to marry her if she wasn't truly in love with him. By the end of the film, he is happy for Manolo and Maria being together, understanding that the two were truly meant to be. General Posada Her father. He wishes for her to be more subservient and more submissive as shown when he was enraged by her rebellious and reckless attitude as a young kid and sent her to study with the sisters and nuns in Spain in order for Maria to grow up to be a proper young lady. However, despite his attempts she still kept her passionate spirit, which was atypical of a human woman during her time. He even tried to sneakily have her marry Joaquin so he would stay to protect their town of San Angel, but she was not fooled. Despite all of this, it was shown he genuinely cared for and loved her very much as he cried after seeing her off to go to the sisters and was deeply heartbroken when she died, to the point where he banishes Manolo as he believes it to be his fault for not properly protecting her. By the end fo the film he seems to have accepted his daughter for who she is as he states "You're like the son I never had.. but much prettier". Chuy Maria's pet pig who acts more like a dog and a young puppy an sound like a goat. She received him from Manolo as a parting gift and loves and cares for him very much and very dearly. When she felt insulted by Joaquin's views of mortal,girls and mortal women, she stated she would go to her room to be with Chuy, as she needed some "civilized company". He is in turn very loyal to her as he helped ward off Manolo's friend's attempts at helping Manolo win her heart. He loves and cares a great deal for her and was greatly saddened when he believed she had died but was very happy and overjoyed when she came back to life. Toys MariaLegacyFigure.PNG MariaPopFigure.PNG Legacy Collection Funko's Pop! Toys Quotes "You two are acting like fools!" "Did you think it was going to be that easy?" "I will always love a man who plays from the heart." "One for all and all for one!" "Ugh.... men." "Men, typical " "(As child) Don't stop fighting for what's right." Gallery Maria on Balcony.png Did you really think it would be that easy.PNG Maria.png Balcony.png The Proposal Tree.png Trivia * María is loosely based on Jorge's wife, Sandra. There are also parallels in how Sandra's father didn't want them to be together. (she had a 10 pm curfew when she was 22!) * In the book of life art book, it is stated that she has the signature Sanchez curls near her eyes, signifying that she only has eyes for Manolo Sanchez * According to Jorge R. Gutierrez, he responds on his Twitter webpage account that Maria also loves and adores reading poetry and comics. **These aren't listed on her personality, though, besides studying fencing and martial arts, Maria also loves and adores to read books. **According to Jorge R. Gutierrez, he responds on his Twitter account page that Maria's artistic talent is drawing and painting. **According to Jorge R. Gutierrez on his Twitter website account, Maria's mother Mrs.Posada is divorced to her ex-husband General Posada before the film's prologue and she left the town of San Angel and moved to Spain before the film's prologue and Mrs.Posada is still alive and she is still currently living in Spain near the end of the film. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mortals Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Living Category:Alive Category:The Ace Trope Category:Badass Bookworm Trope Category:Action Girl Trope Category:Badass Princess Trope Category:Beware the Nice Ones Trope Category:Cute Bookworm Trope Category:Cultured Badass Trope Category:Brainy Brunette Trope Category:Rebellious Princess Trope Category:Spirited Young Lady Trope Category:Proper Lady Trope Category:Silk Hiding Steel Trope Category:Friend to All Children Trope Category:Friend to All Living Things Trope Category:The Ugly Father's Hot Daughter Trope